fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshimitsu Rifelson
Character Theme Summary Yoshimitsu Rifelson is the younger sister of Linx Rifelson. Appearance and Personality Mitsu has violet messy hair that's about waist length, with some of her bangs reaching down to her bright pink eyes, and her physique is slim but fit. Her hair before the burning of Mardial City was straight and went to her shoulders. Her attire consists of a black tank-top and long gray shorts. This is worn underneath a silver, oversized jacket with black and purple detailing. Most of the time, she wears the jacket closed. Before the burning of Mardial City, Mitsu is shown to be social and logical, with a sort of carefree personality, cracking lots of silly jokes. Unlike Linx who seems cold to others at first, Mitsu is shown to have plenty of friends, and wonders why her family members don't have as many. After the fire though, she starts to face depression even harder than Linx, because everyone but one person she cared for was dead. After the fire, Mitsu still retained her carefree personality on the outset as a mask, hiding her true feelings. The only reason she kept on living on at this point was to protect her brother at all costs, to not have the last person she cares for die. By the end of the 1st arc leading to the 1st time-skip, Mitsu's look on life changes. After her adventure, looking at life's bright and beautiful side, as well as meeting characters such as Ergo who don't look back towards the past, Mitsu adopts a new side to life. She still wishes to protect her brother at all costs, but also no longer fears her past, but instead accepts it, and no longer faces depression because of it. She also no longer has only one person she cares for, but even more people. In fights, Mitsu prefers not to have head-to-head confrontations like her brother, but instead be a tactician controlling the players on the battlefield, utilizing her logical brain and helping her teammates by either healing, or crippling the enemy/enemies. But, this doesn't mean she's incapable. Through her training with Ergo, and her training in-secret, she is a great combatant, utilizing whatever she can to win, but also sparing those she fights, knowing how hard it must be for ones that care for them, and discouraging killing in general. Mitsu doesn't just live to keep her brother alive, but also to help him and others emotionally- to allow them to overcome their past and sorrow. Personal Stats Date of Birth: May 25 Birthplace: Mardial City Weight: Unknown Height: 5'0 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Peace, her family, analytical tests, crafting, finding out new things, being social, annoying her brother Dislikes: War, useless bloodshed, walking Hobbies: Practicing self defense, archery, & polearm fighting in secret; tinkering with random objects, doing random calculations in her head Values: Life is valuable and cannot be wasted Status: Alive and active (WIP) Affiliations: '''United University '''Previous Affiliations: Band of Nations (A resistance group that was against Abyssion) Alignment: 'Lawful Good 'MBTI: ESFJ Color Identity: Purple Extra Music: * All of You is All of Me (Yoshimitsu as a battlefield tactician) * Swordland/Luminous Sword Remix (Yoshimitsu in battle) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, at least 8-A with Statistics Amplification''' | 5-A', at least '''5-A' with Statistics Amplification Name: Yoshimitsu Rifelson, Mitsu Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Female Age: 14 (Beginning of series. Two years younger than Linx), Unknown, but should be around her early 20s (Epilogue) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance,' Competent H2H Combatant',' Bow and Polearm Master', Aura and [[Aura|'Aura Manipulation']] (On self. Subset of this ability is called "Willpower" Manipulation. Clarification on the abilities here), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being), Enhanced Senses '''(Aura users passively have their senses at least 5x better than if they didn't have Aura), '''Pain Negation, [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']],' Regeneration' (Mid-Low. All Aura users passively have this level of regeneration. It's not useful for combat however, since it's a relatively slow healing process), Healing '(Wounds & Aura. Can only heal when concentrated. Could heal herself. Her healing strength is increased the more Willed she is), 'Statistics Amplification '(Could boost herself, others, and objects to the max their current Aura level can possibly give them. For instance: If an ally is just "At most City-Block level", then she's able to boost them to "At least City-Block level". The only limitation to this ability is that she can't boost allies that are "Universe level" or above. Anything below is fine, but nearing "Universe level" strains Yoshimitsu to a great extent. The strain starts around "Multi-Solar System level"), 'Willpower Defense (Only when anyone's in danger. In the epilogue, she can activate this at any time. Clarification on the ability here. Mitsu is only able to resist around 50% of the abilities listed on the clarification link. When she first discovered this ability though, he was only able to resist around 10%) | Everything from before to a higher extent with the addition of Status Effect Inducement '''(Could drop stronger opponents down to her exact physical stats, or even below that to an extent. She could also make opponents weaker to certain abilities or elements) '''Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because she has Aura. If all of her Aura depletes, then she won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Was trained by Ergo alongside Linx, and even beat Ergo once, which was something Linx wasn't able to do. But, this was mostly in-part to Mitsu's superior intelligence to both of them), at least Multi-City Block level with Statistics Amplification (Is able to increase her stats to the very limit of her current Aura level) | Large-Planet level (Has not shown to be in many up front combat situations, but has been stated to have had similar potential to Linx, even beating him in a couple of spars. But, it was mostly in-part to her superior intelligence), at least Large-Planet level with Statistics Amplification (Is able to increase her stats to the very limit of her current Aura level. Said to surpass Kiir in strength) Speed: Unknown, Higher with Statistics Amplification''' | Relativistic+', '''FTL' with Statistics Amplification (Outran energy blasts shot from Linx in a sparing match) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Higher with Statistics Amplification''' | Unknown', '''Higher' with Statistics Amplification Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, at least Multi-City Block Class with Statistics Amplification''' | Large-Planet Class', at least '''Large-Planet Class '''with Statistics Amplification 'Durability:' '''Multi-City Block level', at least Multi-City Block level with Statistics Amplification''' | Large-Planet level', at least '''Large-Planet level' with Statistics Amplification Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Near the end of this arc, even though she states she gets tired easily, she's still able to keep up and take a beating from Ergo after he agrees to train her to become stronger than before)' | Superhuman' (Superior to her younger self), at least Superhuman with Statistics Amplification Range: Extended Melee Range with her polearm, a Multitude of Meters with a bow & arrow, a Kilometer when enhancing her bow & arrow''' | Same as before, but '''Multiple Kilometers when enhancing her bow & arrow (Is able to snipe from a mountain away), at least Large Planet with Aura based attacks (Surpasses Linx in Aura Energy, and is closer to Delta in range) Standard Equipment: A combat polearm and a composite bow & arrow | None (Uses her own energy to create her own combat polearm and bow & arrow) Intelligence: Mitsu isn't a combat prodigy like her brother and father, but instead she's a planner and tactician, looking over the battlefield like a chess board, and controlling the players. She's a logical thinker, using practical thinking to get ahead of her opponents. She's also quite the quick leaner, mastering her energy manipulation to such an extent that she learnt to create her own combat polearm and bow out of it in a short time. She is also able to help people with their problems by giving them practical solutions, showing her knowledge of a multitude of things. Weaknesses: * Yoshimitsu's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving her vulnerable. * Has depression from the burning of Mardial City, and usually won't try in fights unless her brother's life is at stake. ** Though she doesn't have this weakness after the end of the 1st arc. * Discourages killing in general and usually never goes for the kill in fights. Notable Attacks and Techniques Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Yoshimitsu uses her Aura energy to enhance her's and other people's physical capabilities, as well as weaken others. She has mastered this ability to the point where she could create energy versions of weapons, tools, or objects. "Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Yoshimitsu primarily imagines her Aura Energy being more effective, though she's heavily reliant on chants and verses to activate abilities, though they are however much stronger than an average Supernatural's abilities. Feats *Was able to keep up and train with Ergo, and even beat him once near the end of the 1st arc. Something Linx wasn't able to do. *Is able to buff and debuff as many as a whole army. *Is able to shoot an energy arrow across the width of a whole mountain. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Beginning of the Series | Post 1st Time-Skip & above, up to the Epilogue Trivia/Notes * Eleina, Yoshimitsu's mother, named Linx whereas Omen, her father, named Yoshimitsu. He soon regretted what he named her because he believes it to be horrible. * To put into perspective on how good a battlefield tactician Yoshimitsu is, if the Therlishia Verse and the Gyrohem Verse ever were to have a crossover, Yoshimitsu would be a better tactician than Ren would be. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:ESFJ Characters